darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Baruch Rusha
Baruch Rusha is a cross-game guild/clan based on mature role-play of darker themes. Started in Age of Conan by extremely creative and experienced role-players and writers, it now is expanding to Darkfall. This guild has been highlighted on MMORPER.com and is known for its original lore, group oriented RP, and darker subplots that create a very realistic story that every member feels a part of. We hope to bring these interesting tales to the Darkfall world through the Alfar culture. The most important thing to Baruch Rusha (besides having fun) is to bring whatever culture we are role-playing to life. We do this by keeping our overall clan concept and characters traditional, where they live and breathe the lore of the world every moment they are in game. Many clans try to be so unique and different that they lose the distinctive characteristics that make the game world interesting in the first place. We believe that to be incomparable within Darkfall, that it doesn't mean we have to play Alfar that are best friends with the Mirdain. Instead, by bringing to life the traditions written out by Darkfall, while mixing in our own concepts, we will have an interesting and well rounded clan. Obviously role-playing is a major part of Baruch Rusha, but it is not the only thing we wish to do within Darkfall. We strive to establish ourselves in all aspects of the game, PvE content, questing, skill learning, and especially building and protecting a city of our own, where we can show the less ... evolved races why Melek created the Alfar! Of course, to build and keep a clan city will mean that crafting, farming, and most importantly PvP will be vital aspects of the game that we wish to perfect as a clan. Being a traditional Alfar guild means that we look down at every other race and will constantly be in a hostile world, but we smile at the challenges this will provide us and look forward to being known for not only our great role-players, but our amazing PvPers and crafters as well! IC Introduction to Baruch Rusha We are here to serve him, for without his guidance we would be nothing but a simple minded Sevenii. The only goal we have is to be picked by our lord to be one of his great Honored Circle Priests. Every night we rise, we spend it in aiding glorious Melek, by living through his example, and fighting for his cause. He has taught us that everything has its use, and it is up to all of us to find out what exactly that is. For if we all work to live as Melek lives, we have the chance for finding out true purpose in life, by being directly utilized by him. We have spent many years perfecting what we have entitled Natural Utilization. This is a life long test to see if one is good enough to be considered by Melek for his closest order of Priests. By spending our entire lives testing ourselves, continuing when we should fall, proves to our Lord that we are in fact the highest level of existence; a True Alfar, the chose ones, made by his hands to serve. Many desire such distinction, but very few can survive long enough. To serve Melek directly means to be in the presence of a living God, and not everyone is able to withstand such an honor. Natural Utilization has one main purpose; to weed out the weak, using them until they are nothing more than hollow husks. Those that have a purpose above being mere slaves to the Alfar, will be selected for more important tasks, more responsibilities as Indigenous Alfar. These clansmen have shown that they can handle the life Melek has set out for his chosen beings and if they are talented enough, they have the chance to become a Selector. These Selectors are the ones who give the tests to those below wishing to become more. Very few have survived these tests long enough to be given the title of Selector, but once an Indigenous has proven their worth, they are honored by helping Melek decide who is strong enough, and who is hardly worth drowning in the Throat. The highest ranking members of our clan are given the greatest tribute, the title of True Alfar and a seat on our sacred council known as 'The Set'. These very select few are those that have proven they were what Melek had in mind when he molded our race; strength and intelligence to survive the long night, withstanding the greatest tortures, the most vile of situations. The True Alfar are the leaders of our Clan, undergoing the most dangerous trial, 'The Tribulation', all in hopes to show our Lord that they are indeed worthy of life, and one day a place in his Honored Circle of Priests. Every Alfar has a purpose, but it is up to us to decide what that is. Melek made us Alfar to serve him, to bring the darkness of night to the sky, and to destroy the weaker races in his name. The strongest will live their lives with these ideals always in their minds, and the weaker will be used by them to reach these ultimate goals. Melek created us to be his fervent followers, and it is our duty to thank him by being willing to give not only our entire lives to him, but even our deaths. For without our lord, we would be nothing more than another obtuse race of Agon. Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans